Semiconductor based integrated circuits used in electronic devices, such as digital processors, include digital circuits based on complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. CMOS technology, however, is reaching its limits in terms of the device size. In addition, power consumption at high clock speeds by digital circuits based on the CMOS technology has increasingly become a limiting factor in high performance digital circuits and systems.
As an example, servers in a data center are increasingly consuming large amounts of power. The consumption of power is partly the result of power loss from the dissipation of energy even when the CMOS circuits are inactive. This is because even when such circuits are inactive, and are not consuming any dynamic power they still consume power because of the need to maintain the state of CMOS transistors. In addition, because CMOS circuits are powered using DC voltage there is a certain amount of current leakage even when the CMOS circuits are inactive. Thus, even when such circuits are not processing information certain amount of power is wasted not only as a result of the requirement to maintain the state of the CMOS transistors, but also as a result of the current leakage.
An alternative approach to the use of processors and related components based on CMOS technology is the use of superconducting circuits based devices.